Choose your life
by SweetDragon22
Summary: Past loves to repeat itself but this time, let's make the right choice. YAOI...SasuNaru...Rated M for blood, death, language, lemon. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Heya!**

 **I had recently discovered my new love for SasuNaru and NaruSasu...and this is my new story on my new ship..**

 **WARNING:-** _Rated M..for obvious reasons..YAOI..BOYXBOY...Read at your own risk.._

 **DISCLAIMER:-** _I wasn't even born when Masashi Kishimoto started Naruto... I don't own anything but story.._

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHOICES**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Small figure leapt from one branch to other.

His father had again told him to practice alone today. Something about 'stop depending too much on your old man.' White haired boy sighed. Last few months were blur for him. When he had hit the glorious age of eight, few months ago, he anticipated many things. Now he would be able to train for real and finally take his first, official step for accomplishing title of 'ANBU Captain', which was right now under his father's hat.

Yeah, he had looked forward for many things.

But his mother's death was none of them.

 _My first encounter with reality._ He thought bitterly as the view of enormous estate, spread out in acres, cleared between the luscious greenery. He landed in front of gigantic entrance which consists of two heavy metal doors, he had passed through countless times, and very familiar symbol of fan carved right at the center of it.

 _Uchiha, our God_ . Small boy thought with the blank expression in his eyes, only part of his face not covered with mask. Some months before, he would had undoubtly accepted this thought but after the events that unfolded harsh reality in front of him, were more than enough to change his perception about the world he live in,for good.

 _God._ He thought again. _Yeah, more like a Satan draped in white robes and golden Halo._

"Kakashi, you're late young man." A languid voice of gate attendant brought him back from his trance.

"Yeah, I got little carried away while training." He replied in monotone knowing totally well that the real reason was to release his anger and grief he built up through last month.

"Don't overdo yourself Kakashi. Your father won't be happy if you'll get hurt."

 _Like he is happy right now._ Kakashi snorted under his breadth and walked through the double gates of his so called 'home'.

….

" I'm home." He called out loudly as his voice echoed through empty hallway of his mansion. Their house was situated few miles away, in the west, from the main castle. _The Uchihas lair._ He thought with rolling of eyes.

He strolled towards the direction of living room when a very unhealthy, blood churning feeling settled down his gut. Something was wrong and he gulped audibly as he neared to his destination. His hands trembled as he grabbed the handle of sliding door and took deep breaths, reassuring himself that nothing was wrong and he was just overreacting , he slide the door open in one swift motion.

The horror that he encountered was like a slap on his face. At the moment he just wanted everything to turn into a horrible nightmare. But standing there he realized that yes, this was happening and this all is very much real.

 _My reality is nightmare._

Lying in front of him was the unmoving body of ANBU's infamous White Fang in the puddle of blood oozing out from the deep gash on his chest and his lifeless eyes staring outside to patio where he once enjoyed evenings with his lovely wife. His hands were clutching onto the kunai with white holder, gifted to him by his wife.

Kakashi Hatake, for the first time in his lifetime, dropped to his knees in front of his father's corpse and cried till his eyes were dried from tears and his throat was hoarse from crying.

 _Why?_

* * *

"I am taking Kakashi Hatake under my charge." A blond haired serene man, with deepest blue eyes anyone can ever witness, said in stern authoritative voice that demands the attention .

" Boy is not up for pity Minato. I had already suggested to adopt him but he refused and warned us to run away from Uchiha, if we forced him to do anything. He is a prodigy and will definitely prove himself as a great asset to us in future. Losing him is out of options ." raven eyed and haired man explained to Minato.

"I am not here to adopt him Fugaku. I can barely pay attention to myself after White Fang passed and left me as only ANBU's only Captain in charge. How I am supposed to raise a child between that? But I had a better idea here. Relieve me from ANBU's duties and make me Jounin instead. Give me the three- men Genin squad and place Kakashi in it. It will help me to monitor him accordingly and also offer him sense of companionship with other team members." Beautiful blue-eyed man placed his suggestion.

"You're the best I have Minato." Only reply came from Fugaku.

"That's why give other people chance to prove themselves. I can assure you that some of the ANBUs are proving themselves more than worthy of Captains title. I want to give them chance." Minato announced with determined eyes.

Fugaku stared at the blonde man in front of him for a minute and than shook his head . He got up from his seat with some of the rare smiles plastered on his sharp features making him appear more handsome than he already is. He walked towards where his 'friend' was standing and took the lean but muscular figure of an inch shorter man in his arms and pulled him to his chest.

"You always act like such a sweetheart Minato. If you won't be careful, people can take advantage of you." Raven haired man whispered to blonde one in his arms, lips just centimeters apart and breadth tickling each other's face. Said man just relaxed in the strong hold and placed his arms around other's neck, closing any remaining gap between him and his partner.

"Than I have you to save me." Minato confessed and his ocean blue eyes stared into cobalt black ones with utter honesty and compassion.

As like any natural process in this world, the lips of two men found each other almost instantly after that. Blonde man's hands tangled in raven locks while older one tightened his hold around other's waist. Their lips moved in sync and eventually open-mouthed heated battle of dominance replaced their previous soft act. Fugaku broke the kiss and moved to nibble the blonde's earlobe. Minato moaned out loudly as raven ravished his body.

"You know.." Fugaku breathed in his ears "..I think its not bad idea to relieve you from ANBU." He suddenly grabbed smaller man's buttocks and placed him on top of his very expensive marble table and proceeded to move between his spread legs.

"After all , than I will always have you all for myself." Raven smirked when man rolled his blue eyes on his display of possessiveness. Minato placed his forehead on raven's and rubbed their noses.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Kakashi tried again and again accomplished nothing .

"Don't be downer now Kakashi. He may not feel like kicking right now." Minato tried to cheer up the gloomy kid but only discovered that his words were not helping.

Said boy roamed his right hand on six months baby bump to feel any movements of his loving sensei's first child but all was in vain. Little unborn man refused to respond to him. As much as he liked to call himself as the realistic person, this was still little depressing.

Suddenly a delicate hand was placed on top of his and he finally felt. Firstly hardly there but later a strong kick. From an upcoming life and all Kakashi could do was stare in awe. This sensation was not just foreign but surreal too. Like some magic.

"You felt it?" A feminine voice broke his trance and he looked up to see the smiling face of beautiful red-haired woman who was staring at him with her gentle forest-green eyes.

"Yeah…" he breathed out.

"How was it?" his sensei came from behind wearing his new, pink apron of 'Best Daddy Ever' and smiling in his own divine way.

"I..I don't know." He replied, hesitating and Minato and Kushina just smiled more.

"That's alright. Even I wasn't sure how to feel on first time he kicked." his mother-like figure assured him lovingly.

 _What I feel, huh?_

* * *

Fire blazed all through the wilderness outside the Uchiha estate. People were running to save their lives in the underground shelter while all the authorized members were fighting to keep their home safe. Enemy had launched the large scale surprise attack on them. Of course, they were prepared for this but the amount of soldiers their enemy managed to rise were beyond their imagination.

 **Kyuubi.**

The word send chills through many spines.

It seemed like their masked enemy had managed to convince the largest and the deadliest underworld forces to join him. Kyuubi was the terrorist group brainwashing millions of youngsters to join them as they use violence to create their perfect world of Utopia. Right now it was ruled by Kurama. Red-haired, red-eyed man who was rated as most wanted criminal in whole world.

Kyuubi worshiped its Kurama.

Simply put, If Kurama's dead , Kyuubi will stop functioning immediately. No orders, no adrenaline. Just drop your weapon and fuck off.

Loud wailing of newborn echoed throughout the room. Red-haired woman tried to compose herself as her sore, tired self ached to get a view of the new life she had just delivered.

This was not supposed to happen like this.

Her child was not supposed to born in midst of chaos.

Why God? Why?

Why you have punished her so brutally?

Her husband was out there, fighting to kill, totally unaware of his little part, who had just arrived in this world.

Nurse placed the little boy in her arms with sad expression and Kushina finally looked at him. Now she knew what it means to fall in love at the first sight. This wailing, writhing creature wrapped in white bundles was not just beautiful but totally divine. She immediately knew that she can do anything for him. A weird surge of power coursed through her veins and It hit her like train.

She was a mother now.

She had given life to whole new human being and survived.

There is no way she is letting some underworld creatures to crawl out and take this opportunity from her while she is lying here like some good for nothing mother. She won't fail her child. The child in her arms squirmed as mop of blond hair on his head got visible from white covers and his deep, enthralling blue eyes opened to stare at her.

 _Mini Minato indeed._ Kushina smiled with tears as baby blinked at her.

"Don't worry little one, I will protect you."

"We will protect you." A stoic voice from door drew her attention as the handsome figure of his husband walked through the door towards them.

 _Yeah. We will._

* * *

"I will like to volunteer for the position of Uzumaki Naruto's guardian." Kakashi Hatake, now seventeen years old youngest ANBU Captain stood in front of Fugaku's office, voicing his request.

"I object that. You're not of legal age to be parent Kakashi and your duty as ANBU Captain comes first to taking care of a newborn. I cannot allow this. Its against Law." Fugaku sternly objected young man. Kakashi's hands clutched to keep himself composed.

 _Against the law, my ass._

"Lord Uchiha, I beg you, please let me take care of Naruto. Minato Sensei and Kushina had leaved him in my hands. I will indirectly insult their memories and bravery if I'll leave their only child alone in this reality."

" As much as I want to give into temptation of sentiments, Kakashi you have to understand. I am the Lord of this land. Going against the law will only outbreak commotion in council and estate. That boy will be send to Daycare Foster Home of Uchiha estate and will grew up like other orphans. I cannot make indifference for any citizen of estate."

"Not even for only child of Heroes of this land. Uchiha-sama, they both died saving our estate and you're having hesitation in breaking one goddamn law for good of their baby. Moreover, Minato was one of the closest person to you at some point of time. Does that bond means so less to you? Does Minato means nothing to you? Does-"

"ENOUGH!" the angry superior roared startling the white-haired man at sudden change of temperament.

"My decision is last and final. I am not allowing your request. No more questions, no more arguments. Now, get out from my sight immediately. YOU'RE DISMISSED!" Fugaku seethed and turned his chair in opposite direction , facing world out of thick glass panes.

Kakashi stared at back of man's chair in disbelief. Outrage of such a cold and composed man was unbelievable , if not terrifying. Slowly, he turned and walked out of office doors in defeat. One question from his childhood again crashed on his head.

 _Why?_

Never did he noticed the grief in the great Lord Fugaku's eyes, pouring down in form of tears.

* * *

 **OKAY...**

 **You all have questions... I know..**

 **But this is just a start of our ride.. sit back, hold tight and enjoy...**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW...**

 ** _SweetDragon22_**


	2. The Start

**Welcome my fellow humans...**

 **This chapter explains the start of everything. I was thinking to put this between the story but then I remembered those Naruto fillers and thought went like Nahhh.. If you're gonna do it, do it properly. This is my first ever Naruto fic and I am going to start from the start.**

 **WARNING** :- YAOI. SasuNaru. Read at your own risk. Don't 'this-is-so-gay' me later..

 **DISCLAIMER:-** Masashi Kishimoto deserves all the love in this world. I am just one of his gazillion contributors.

...

 **CHAPTER** - **2**

The fire was blazing at its peak, people were running towards shelter home for last hopes of survival but Kurama was facing a hard time while battling his blonde-haired enemy. How this blue-eyed man managed to seek him out in the midst of thousands of Kyuubi forces was beyond him. But he had to accept one thing, the man was indeed a worthy opponent. With the grace and speed he was dodging attacks, Kurama had known that he was going to face a hard time defeating him. But after a few minutes of battle, he wasn't so sure that he can defeat this enemy. The blond man in front of him was fearless and driven by the most powerful emotion existing in the universe. Love.

Fucking disgusting.

Kyuubi was something he was destined to rule. Kurama knew that from the very beginning. He had seen, fought and accepted the cruelty of this world like his bread and butter. He was nurtured in pure evilness. Only lived on the motto ' don't trust a fucking piece of shit in this Hellhole because this is Battle of Survival and only worthy breathe till the end.' The last words of Kyuubi's previous leader, before Kurama killed him and ascended the throne. He was strongest, malicious and most cunning demon fox ever. After ascending the throne, all leaders of Kyuubi had to go through the ritual in which Goddess Kaguya, blesses them with their Legendary Demon forms. Kurama was blessed with Nine-Tailed Beast form which enables him to transform into gigantic Fox with Nine-Tails and unlimited Chakra. But this power comes with the price of his Kyuubi. Every member of Kyuubi will die if Kurama transforms. A check on his power. Not that he has any attachments with his followers. It's just, forming Kyuubi again is an unnecessary pain in the ass.

All in all, he had to think of something else in order to kill this Blonde menace.

Dodging another impressive attack, Kurama finally decided that this enemy wasn't the one he can defeat without dying himself in consequence. He had tried analyzing the attacking pattern but this Blue-Eyed shit is too damn unpredictable. The man had like thousand of Jutsu hidden in his fucking robes and he was not just crazy fast but a disappearing bitch too. One moment you are staring in his eyes and next, he is hurling at you with this annoying blue ball of chakra from the back.

But what made Kurama cringe the most was that look in blonde's eyes. One which screamed 'I am going to feast on your fucking dead body'. It has a fire blazing.

That man in the orange mask had warned him to not indulge in battle with Blondie in white robes at all costs. But Kurama is made of ego and warning sounded like a good challenge in his soul. So when said Blondie came down hunting for him, he made no attempt to back off. Now he was slightly regretting it.

Another swirling mass of blue chakra came and connected to his abdomen and threw him good two meters away.

Alright.

 _Seriously regretting it._

Kurama counted his options and came up with his last move…

… he surrendered.

Minato stopped just after Kurama dropped his katana and went on his knees.

"I surrender." The red-haired man announced and Minato looked at him as he is some giant fox with nine-tails. Okay. Not yet.

"Come again?" blonde asked in disbelief.

"I give up. I am surrendering."

"And you want me to believe a piece of shit like you?"

"You have other suggestions?"

"I don't know cause killing you are sounding hell lot better in my head right now."

"You'll not gain anything but more devastation from killing me."

"No shit. But you can't be sure before trying. No?"

"Alright. Listen to me you scum, after ascending the Kyuubi's throne, every king has to go through a ritual which blesses them with the power of Demon Fox. I have Nine-Tailed Fox inside me which is more dangerous than combined forces of the entire Five Nations. If you'll succeed in killing me that mindless fox will be released, happily destroying everything he gets his hands on." Kurama seethed and then there was silence. Minato was trying his hardest to absorb this new call of destruction. From what he had known, Kurama should be prime target cause killing him will put a pause to Kyuubi and that was the priority of the moment. But if Kurama is telling truth than- Minato shuddered at even thoughts of consequences.

"Than why are you holding back from releasing it? It will be our end. Isn't that what you wanted? Or are you too chicken to die?"

"Yes, we want your throats and no, I am not chicken to do anything. It is this power. It comes with the price. I bet you've heard that killing leader will put a pause to Kyuubi and all shit. But Kyuubi will not stop due to their fucking respect and loyalty for me. Things like these don't exist in the underworld. They will stop because the execution of this power requires the sacrifice of Kyuubi. My all men will die once fox is released." Minato stared at him for a long time. He was trying hardest to not believe Kurama. He was master of the underworld for fuck's sake. Trusting him is an ultimate suicide. But the story he has told was making too damn sense.

"So, what's in your mind now?"

"Negotiation. I will have my troops backed with my word of not attacking Uchiha Estate ever again and you'll have us released without any resistance. Not like you can capture us anyways." This was the most rewarding deal right now. It was free of risks with additional extra protection. Minato can see that but firstly-

"Have Kyuubi immobilized than I'll go and fetch Lord Fugaku for consideration of your appeasement."

"Alright, give me a minute-" words stuck into his throat as that orange mask swirled out of nowhere and red eyes met Mangekyo Sharingan.

Than Hell went loose.

"This was the only way. P-Please look after N-Naruto." His sensei managed to just form these sentences before his body went limp. He was lying beside the lifeless body of his wife, leaving this wailing, screaming part of them here.

Kakashi cannot comprehend the feelings of self- pity and hatred that rose within him. Why did everyone he loves dies? Why is he so weak? Why can't he save anything?

He clutched onto Naruto for keeping himself sane. People around watched him in pity and mourning.

But no one heard the sound of a broken heart. Fugaku stared at the lifeless body of the man he always loved, in despair. He cannot believe Minato left him. Even years later of their break-up, his heart always beat for Minato but he has to go and find that red-haired wench. And now he died with her. Life never felt more cruel to him.

And he cried in agony.

It was only after he passed the third year of his life, Naruto realized that he was different. And not a good different. It is the most horrible distinction any person, a child nonetheless, can experience.

He was hated by everyone.

And not a 'you-stole-my-toffee' sort of hate. It was much deeper, much much darker hate that people of the Estate holes into him just through their gazes. Everyday. On his every breath.

Growing up, Naruto never knew what he did so wrong that he was associated with a Demon. A Monster. An Outcast. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know the truth. It can prove self-destructing and Naruto sure as hell cannot afford to hate himself. That would be just sad. And Uzumaki Naruto wants no one's pity. After all, he was going to be ANBU Captain someday. A weird guy with a mask told him so.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally asked that white-haired dude who monthly came to visit him in the foster house. He always wore a mask covering his whole face except the right eye. It curved in downward U-shape.

"Sure. Ask anything you want?"

"Why people respect you so much? That fat-lady always scolds me but when you visit, she acts like an angel. Also when I go out with you, nobody throws dirty looks or curses. Those guards even bow when you walk by. Does that mask of yours have powers? Can I have one too?"

" Easy Naruto. One question at the time. And yes, people respect me and no it isn't due to my mask. I have worked hard to gain this respect ."

"Worked hard? I also work hard to clean all rooms of the foster home, every weekend. Nobody likes me though."

Kakashi stared at him with a very blank face and Naruto wondered if he said something wrong. "Naruto, cleaning is a good habit but doesn't earn you respect, for most of the time. By working hard, I meant that I trained day and night to learn Jutsus and become a good Ninja. Being Ninja is a dangerous job but it makes you strong enough to protect your precious people and village. Today I am respected because I have worked hard and earned the position of ANBU Captain of Uchiha Estate."

"ANBU Captain?" white-haired dude chuckled.

"Yes. It is the highest position for any ninja is their lifetime. Only the most skilled from crowd manages to make it to ANBU. Being a Captain is a privilege in itself."

Naruto looked dazed by the end of the conversation. His heart was thudding for the very first time and his mind was set like never before. He had decided his goal. Naruto Uzumaki was going to become most kickass ANBU Captain ever and he was going to earn everyone's acknowledgment.

Believe it.

...

 **Alright, folks!**

 **The real story is gonna start from next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned. Leave a review.**

 _ **SweetDragon22~~**_


End file.
